


The comeback

by adrinwah



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinwah/pseuds/adrinwah
Summary: In which the author won't say anything related to the fic, but THERE WILL BE STARCO SO ENJOY IT





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary.**

Once upon a time, there was a boy called Mango Díaz. He was deeply in love with a girl called Jackie.

Nevertheless, he realizes he's got feelings towards another girl.

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1.

Wherein our boy realizes he's idiot.

____________________________________________________________________

Star. Star is not here. That means my bestie isn't here.

Let's think what happened before I do something I should not do.

She confessed her feelings. I looked at Jackie. Everything is blurry after those moments. Instinctively, I grab her dimensional scissors. Yeah, they are hers. She might wanted me to have them.

I open a dimensional portal. I don't know where I have to go. I feel confused, as if I lost someone I really like. I hear Jackie saying  _ 'Marco! Stop! You don't have to go if you don't want! _

_ After all, it's not your fault!' _ I don't listen to her. It's obvious it's my fault. Where do I have to go?

I'm heading to her parent's palace, in Meowni, I'm sure she's there.

After I cross the portal, I'm invaded by a lot of familiar smells. They bring memories. Memories with Star.

I walk along the street, it's as warm as always. People there is so cheerful, positive and happy. I love being with them.

Meanwhile I'm walking, I see a fortune cookie. I remember when Star wanted those so bad, and... When I lied to her. She says that's not a big lie, but I can't stop feeling bad.

I've arrived. The palace is here. I feel nervous. My hands are sweating. Her parents may not let me go into there. Maybe she has told them what happened?

I go around the castle. I must find another way to see her.

Then I see it. Her bedroom's window. I've got to climb. It's super high but I don't care. I'm doing it for her.

Five minutes had already passed by and I'm really exhausted. I can't climb. I feel as if I'm going to fall. No, I'm on her window, I grab it, and, finally, I go into her bedroom.

I wasn't wrong. She was here. She was laying on her bed. It was such a huge bed. I walk slowly, she still hasn't noticed I'm here.

Her eyes are closed. Her cheeks are wet, maybe she was crying. She's sleeping. I sit on one of the chairs of her room, looking at her, I'm very close to her. She is turning around. Oh no, she is turning back again. I feel something in my chest, it doesn't hurt, I feel... Butterflies?

I look at her, at her soft and wet skin. I look at her nose, she's so cute. I look below, her lips. They are light pink, very sweet. I can't resist myself...

I've just kissed my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2.

Wherein Marco is super confused.

____________________________________________________________________

Star. I kissed Star. I kissed her lips. I kissed the girl who had feelings for me. I kissed the girl who's been crying because of me. I-I... Why? I thought I liked Jackie, not her. She was just my best friend.

She's waking up. She is so beautiful. I'm feeling those damn butterflies again.

I wish I could escape from there. Instead, I was sitting next to her, smiling like an idiot. Earth swallow me, please. I feel my face, it's hot, and red, like a tomato.

I might like her too. Maybe just a bit. Maybe I don't.

She opened her eyes, still shocked because of the kiss. Her face was... How could I explain it?

Breathtaking, yeah. That was the word I was looking for.

_ 'Marco? W-Why are you here? _ ' Star was really blushed. She was looking at me so I did.

_ 'I want to excuse me, yeah, I shouldn't had escaped from there... I- I'm not a good friend. To be honest, huh, this is difficult, I've had a crush on you for almost a year. And I was very pissed off when you were talking about Jackie and all, but I understand. You like her. It's your choice, I don't have to choose who you like. I'm sorry for what I did'  _ she said.

I want to tell. I want to tell I'm in love with her. I just realized it. I deeply love her.

I'm afraid of something. Maybe rejection? Maybe she is acting as if she's not angry but she is?

I want to kiss her again. I want to feel her. I want to feel her sweet, pink lips. I want to feel her soft, warm skin.

That's what I want right now. But... What if I bother her?

She looks at me. She is looking my eyes, maybe my whole face. My very blushed face.

However, it was sleeping time. I had to go back to home.

_ 'Bye, little Butterfly' _ .

LITTLE BUTT-WHAT? That sounded hilarious. Now I wasn't blushed. I was super-blushed.

I hear Star's giggles, such a cutie.

_ 'Bye, Mango Díaz' _

I smile. She didn't see me. I'm smiling again.

I love her.

_ 'Star, when do you want to come back? We're all waiting you.' _

_ 'Soon. Very soon' _

I open a portal to the Earth, I'm home again.

Fuck. I forgot there was still people at home.

Not now, please. I'm so blushed... I don't want anyone to see me like this. Nobody but Star.

_ 'Marco. Marco Díaz. How's it been? Did you find Star over there?' _

I don't answer. I don't want anyone to know what happened. It was Jackie who was talking. She looks confused. She knows I liked her for a long time, so she doesn't expect me to like Star.

I walk away. She's still looking at me, but I don't mind.

I sit near Ferguson and Alfonzo. They are talking. I don't want to talk right now. I'm just thinking about Star.

_ 'Marco? Earth calling Marco! Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep! Oh look, a program about butterflies!' _

_ 'Butterflies. That is what she makes me feel.'  _ Now I realize I've told that loudly. Oh no.

_ 'And... Who is “she”, if I am allowed to know it, Marco?' _

_ 'Nobody of your business, guys. I was talking alone.' _

_ 'This guy really seems in love, Alfonzo' 'Maybe it's because what had happened with Star. Star Butterfly... Butterfly! He likes Star Butterfly, his best-friend!' _

_ 'I don't'. _

Yes, I totally do.

Everyone is going home, finally, I can be alone for a bit.

The party was a disaster.

Well... It really wasn't. I found out what I really felt towards Star. I'm glad we held this party.

My mom is making me nachos. Not as good as 'Marco's super nachos', but they're okay.

_ 'Huh? Marco, you seem confused' _

**_'Mum. Just boy’s problems_.' **


	3. Chapter 3

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3.

Wherein the writer tries to make the sin, but fluff appears.

____________________________________________________________________

I wake up, as always, before the alarm clock rings. It’s such a pity that I always sleep way less than I should, but I can’t do anything.

I go downstairs, so I can eat a proper breakfast. It’s quite lonely here since Star’s not here. Well, I just can wait for her. I’d like her to came as soon as possible. I see Ferguson and Alfonzo crossing the street. They got up really early. Then I realise. School.

I’M SO LATE! I CAN’T BE LATE!

I cross the street, running quickly. I don’t like being late. I see the school. I’m almost there.

I’m here, finally. I thought I was going to be late. The safe kid is never late.

I see Jackie as always, she waves her hand at me. I just say hi. I walk and I reach Alfonzo and Ferguson.

‘ _ Hey guys, everything ‘aight?’   _ They seem to be happy, so I can tell everything’s alright.

‘ _ How about you, Marco? Where’s Star tho? I thought she had returned.’ _

‘ _ Nah, she’s still not here’ _ I say meanwhile I look away. I miss her.

They tell me they know I’m not okay. I’m not responding, I know that’s right.

We’re already in class. I’m surprised Jackie is sitting at Star’s place.

It’s math class, I’m quite bored, so I start sketching Star unconsciously. Alfonzo looks at me like huh, you really miss her, right? 

_ ‘She is my bestie, it’s obvious I miss her’. _

The next 2 hours pass by really slowly. Finally, break time. I’m so exhausted.

School’s never been so boring. I eat my sandwich with my friends. I feel something burning inside, but I can’t tell what’s it.

I see blonde hair passing by really quickly. Star? No, she was in Meowni. I stand up and start running after that figure. She seems Star, but she’s really at the furthest point I can see, so I can’t recognise her really well.

The butterflies return again, and I keep running.

I’m really near. I grab her waist.

_ ‘Star?’ _

_ ‘I’m Ferguson, boy. You really are obsessed with her.’ _

But… She had blonde hair. No way.

_ ‘You’re not Ferguson, Star.’ _

‘ _ What are you talking about, Marco? Stop being a weirdo’ _

I hug her really slowly, so I can see the figure of Ferguson disappearing and Star showing. Why had she done this? I can't understand…

_ 'I'm still quite nervous because of what happened at the party, so I thought transforming into him would make this less embarrassing. But it hadn't worked out, you got me, haha _ .'

I look at her, smiling.

_ 'Seriously, don't worry, Star. Nothing happened at all' _

The real Ferguson passes by and stares at us.

' _ Nice clothes, Star. You're very fashionable, like me' _

We both laugh and hug again. I missed her.

' _ Are you coming back home now, Star?' _ She nodded.

I grab her hand and walk back to class. She sits in her place, and that makes Jackie get upset.

She calls me. Star keeps looking at me. I look at her, too. Suddenly, Jackie kisses me, and that makes me blush a lot. I see Star smiling, but I know she's not happy. I make her stop, I tell her not to do that anymore, and I go back to my seat. Jackie looks me, smiling. I look at her, angry.

_ 'You like her, Marco. Why didn't you keep kissing her?' _ I don't like her anymore. I wish I could slap her face. But I can't hit girls.


	4. Chapter 4

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4.

Wherein Marco tries to confess.

____________________________________________________________________

Star is all I can think about. Day, night, my mind if full with memories of Star and I.

I’m laying on the bed, looking to the roof. Star comes in, and I forgot she was here. I’m wearing just the pyjama t-shirt, so I’m not moving.

‘ _ G’morning, Marco’ _

_ ‘Hi.’ _ I yawn. I’m so sleepy.

What was she doing here? Ah…

_ ‘I want to get dressed, Star, go out for a bit’ _

_ ‘Huh? Okay.’ _ She goes out of my room. I get dressed, as always. I wear a hoodie and trousers, that’s all.

When I go to the corridor, I see Star. She’s put on jeans and a T-shirt, and she brushed her hair already. She’s wearing a braid, it’s quite strange to see her like that.

We go out, we have got to buy bread. I love the smell of bread, it remembers me of Meowni.

I keep staring at Star. She’s really beautiful. She looks me back, laughing. I turn my head quickly.

We go out.

We walk without talking. I’ve got the urge of asking something.

_ ‘What’d you do if you like someone, Star?’ _

‘ _ Weird question. I don’t know, I guess I’d ask him to go out with me.’ _

_ ‘The thing is… I-I think I like… I like you, Star. You helped me to realize what I really felt, I don’t really like Jackie anymore.’ _

I’m blushing. Oh no. No, no, no. Not now. I cover my face with my hands.

_ ‘Oh, Marco.’ _ I can feel her smile. She wraps her hands around me. 

I really like her.

She starts rubbing her lips on mines. I get closer to her and kiss her. We stay like this for a bite.

_ ‘I like you, Star.’ _

_ ‘So do I, Marco’ _


End file.
